


A Different Kind of Hero

by fandomchildd



Series: Princess? More Like Queen [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Ladybug, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Feed Adrien Agreste, Kwami Swap, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), The Ladyblog, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: Prequel to Princess Meets Blog.Adrien is lonely and starving. He became a hero for the freedom, but between his distant father, photo shoots, and superheroing, he doesn't have enough time to make very many friends. And he's not sure how much time he can go without collapsing.Marinette finds Chat Noir, the city's only hero, unconscious on her balcony, and decides she's not going to watch from the sidelines as a hero slowly fades away. She's not an aspiring fashion designer and baker for nothing.There's more than one type of hero, and Chat's lucky enough to have found some.





	A Different Kind of Hero

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be cute and fluffy and totally Marichat.  
> Then it kinda went more along the lines of Adrien finally getting the platonic love he deserves.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

He was an idiot. 

Why did he ever think it might work?

A slightly familiar balcony came into view, but he ignored it. 

Gabriel would never change. 

And Adrien wasn't sure how much longer he could last. 

Maybe he should find a new Chat.

He should. 

He couldn't fight like this, shaking with hunger. 

He was weak. 

Useless. 

He should just give up his freedom and focus on surviving. 

Give up the stupid ring and his stupid kwami. 

He should just-

He saw a brief flash of something pink and then his eyes closed. 

He could just rest for a few minutes. 

 

Marinette jumped when there was a heavy thud on her balcony. She set her knitting down cautiously, and slowly climbed up her ladder to the trapdoor. Poking her head out, she spotted Chat Noir and gasped. A lot of people in Paris suspected Chat Noir didn't get enough to eat based on the footage from akuma battles, and her parents certainly agreed. Marinette hadn't thought it was that serious, though. 

She practically flew downstairs to the bakery, tripping once or twice. Tom and Sabine glanced at their whirlwind of a daughter, and Tom reached out to catch her as she tripped a third time. 

"Marinette? Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Remember the debate on the Blog Noir?" When they nodded, she continued. "So, I think you guys were right because Chat Noir is passed out on my balcony."

Sabine's eyes widened and she grabbed a huge platter and started filling it with leftover pastries. "Tom, get something more substantial from the kitchen. Marinette, get some water. Or maybe some orange juice. Either way," she directed, and the two obeyed without question. If there was anything to be learned in the Dupain-Cheng household, it was not to get in the way of a baker who wants to feed someone. 

"I have a sweatshirt and mask we can put on over his suit in case he detransforms," Marinette added, and Sabine smiled approvingly. 

Chat saved the city. But someone had to save him. 

 

"Chat? Chat, wake up," an insistent voice demanded. "Maman, hand me the- Oh, thanks." Someone else murmured something, and something cold and _wet_ was sprayed across his face. He yelped and tried to sit up, his body protesting weakly. Immediately, someone leaned him against a railing. He cracked open his eyes, meeting a worried blue gaze and a vaguely familiar face offering a glass of orange juice. 

He offered a smile and took it gratefully. He hadn't been allowed to drink orange juice in years. 

Sabine shoved the platter at him and demanded he eat and come back every day until he wasn't as skinny. Tom handed him a sandwich. Marinette shooed her parents away and kept the hero company for hours, laughing at Plagg and their bickering. 

Hours later, he left with a full stomach for the first time since he had become a superhero, a new reason to keep on fighting, and a promise to come back. 

For these were the people worth fighting for.

 

Weeks later, Alya posted a new article on the Blog Noir speculating about how someone must be feeding Paris' hero. And when Chat confirmed that someone had been feeding him, Alya wouldn't shut up about how lucky this someone was to have a superhero to feed. Marinette just smiled, oblivious of the blushing model staring after her as she left school. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


End file.
